Eavesdropping Horrors
by Sakura Sango
Summary: Yaone hates the job that Kou gave to her...but after she hears something from behind a closed door she hates it even more.


Title: Eavesdropping Horror.

Author: SakuraSango

Rating: PG-13 (the older kiddies will get it, but the younger ones will be confused)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and the story...everything else belongs to their respectful owners.

Paring: everything is implied so nothing bad should happen, but implied shoen-ai

Summary: Yaone hates the job that Kou gave to her...but after she hears something- she hates it even more.

A/n: This came to me while cleaning my room and I thought why not. Tell me whatcha think in a review!

_X-x-x-_

Shoulders hung as Yaone trudged up the stairs eyes glaring at the hardwood floor below. She could not believe it. Of all the chores she was given why did it have to be this one. Why of all people these guys.

Kougaiji and Sanzo had come to a mutual peace agreement to help each other stop Kougaiji's evil step-mother from her latest plans. Everyone had been given a job. Kougaiji would stay at the castle, to be sure that no one suspected a thing, he had his suspicions of the crazy Nii knew that something was happening. Dou was told to try to rally up several demons that had pledged their allegiance to the lord. Lirin was left at home, unaware of what was really going on; of the wickedness of her 'wonderful' mother.

And Yaone. Precious, sweet, polite Yaone was given the worst job of all. She was to travel with them, giving the young lord reports as to how everything was going. She was to spend every second of everyday living as they did, sitting next to them in hopes of keeping ahead of the waves of demons that were to be attacking them.

Yaone sighed as she pulled her shoulders up, standing straight. At least it was not going too bad. There were so many ways it could have been going wrong, especially all of the stories she had heard about Gojyo. But apparently the half-demon had been given a thorough talking to; Yaone had heard rumors from Goku that Gojyo's manliness depended on his self-control.

Lightly Yaone laughed behind her hand, the thought too priceless of Gojyo in a dress, cooking a meal for 'her' husband.

The mental image did a lot for her sour mood, and now hunting down Goku and Hakkai seemed tolerable. When she had first began the hunt, Yaone was hesitant, wanting to wait until the two came back down. She despised being the messenger between the two groups. But the flock of demons heading towards them was nothing to sweep under a rug. So hesitantly she started the search.

Upstairs was the last place she had to look, at the room that the four men shared. Blushing Yaone kept the unruly thoughts out of her mind. Already she knew nothing was going on between them. Her womanly instincts had picked up on that, besides she would have heard the sounds considering her room was next to theirs.

So she knew she would not be interrupting anything, yet she still hated the job.

Yaone stood outside of a closed door, glaring daggers into it. Behind it Yaone could hear shuffling, confirming her horror that they were there. 'Damn,' Yaone swore mentally. If the room had been empty then she could have retreated back to the dining room of the hotel. And she could have ordered that chocolate-mint and cherry cake that had been teasing her since they first came a week ago.

But now...Now she was going to have to talk to the two. Then Goku would insist that they eat while they talked. Yaone's hopes for the cake would vanish since she would not be able to order it with that pesky child around.

Closing her blue eyes, the girl breathed deeply trying to keep her anger under control. Feeling it recede, Yaone raised her fist ready to lightly tap on the door. But as something thumped against the wall, Yaone stopped holding her breath. Slowly she walked up to the door, pressing an ear to it.

Blushing she pulled away looking around the hall. What was going on in there?

'Curiosity killed the cat,' Yaone scolded herself, ready to head back downstairs.

'But...satisfaction brought it back,' an evil and curious side answered.

Breathing deeply Yaone bit her lip as she looked around the hall one last time. Slowly she walked up to the door, pressing an ear to it.

"Ohhhhh," she could hear Hakkai moan. "Ahhhh Goku like that. That feels good."

"Mmmm you like that huh?" Goku's child-like voice piped.

"Yes!" Hakkai gasped out.

Yaone jumped away from the door as she heard another thump. Her heart pounded in her throat as she pressed an ear back to the door, blushing five shades of crimson.

"Oh Goku! God where did you learn to do that?" Hakkai gasped as he arched his back.

"From Sanzo, he taught me how, back before we came with you." Goku answered a little too loudly.

"Shhh, we don't want company," Hakkai scolded lightly before moaning.

Yaone held her breath in fear of getting caught. What were they doing? Wild images rushed by her mind as the young girl, clenched her eyes shut. She should go, now! It was not right for her to be eavesdropping here outside of their door. Especially while they were...erm...occupied.

But something kept her glued to t he door, as she listened to the sounds.

Hakkai was to wrapped up in the pleasure to ask how the young monkey would have known from Sanzo. "Man," he sighed, "we have to teach Gojyo this. I would love to have him do this to me every now and then." Hakkai gasped as Goku hit an extremely sensitive spot. "Ahh there Goku, right there."

"Ok Hakkai," Goku said as he turned his attentions to that one spot.

"So," Goku continued, "who would teach Gojyo? Me or you?"

"Ahhh, maybe both" Hakkai answered breathlessly.

Yaone backed away from the door as though it had just bit her. They were both going to teach Gojyo!

'OH GOD!' Yaone fell on her butt as she stared at the door. No they could not...they...they.

"Hey what are you doing up here?"

Yaone gasped and jumped up at the sound of another voice. Guiltily she looked over, eyes widening as she saw the crimson haired half-demon leaning against the banister a cigarette between his lips. The crimson on her cheeks darkened tenfold as she jumped up from the floor, her eyes glued to the wood below.

"Nothing...just was looking for something," she muttered before running down the stairs and out the front door. If _he_ was here...then that meant the lesson could start anytime soon. And that was one thing Yaone did not want to see or hear ever!

Gojyo shrugged muttering about how she had to be one of the weirdest women around and sauntered back down the stairs.

Inside the bedroom Hakkai glanced back to the monkey behind him, "Did you hear anything Goku?"

Golden eyes studied the green ones before him. "Nope, nothing but you." Smiling he shook out his hands, cracking his knuckles. "That's all I can do for now, my fingers feel like they can fall off any second. You know, you really should teach Gojyo how to rub down your back, so it doesn't get that tight."

Sighing at the relief Goku's back rub had given him, Hakkai smiled as he nodded in agreement. "You are going to have to teach Gojyo how to give one without pain." Slowly he pulled back on his shirt, stretching as he stood. Now that he was relaxed, Hakkai was ready to face anything that came his way, even the wave of demons that he still was clueless about.

Hopefully Yaone would regain her normal complexion soon enough to actually tell the four what Kougaiji reported.

_X-x-x-_

Eh so how was it? Like I said it just came up while I was cleaning the room, which reminds me- I'd better finish it.


End file.
